


Pareo wonders about her future with ChuChu

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Japanese laws, Trans!Pareo, Transdori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: And ChuChu reassures her.ChuChu catches her girlfriend agonizing over a form. She won't let some piece of paper make her girlfriend sad!
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Pareo wonders about her future with ChuChu

**Author's Note:**

> Transdori week inspired me to get out of my comfort zone and write a trans character. This is my first time writing something like this, so I would really appreciate feedback. This doesn't follow any of the prompts or anything. The idea came from a yuri manga about a trans woman I read a really long time ago.

Pareo was definitely, 100% a girl. Reona was, too. It wasn’t something the keyboardist had worried about in a long time.

But as she looked at the form before her, all those questions entered Pareo’s mind once more. Not just what _was_ Pareo, but also, what did Pareo _want to be_.

Women were pretty and sparkling. They shone on stage. They were strong, picking themselves up after every failure. Al the idols Pareo loved so much, Aya and Hina and Maya, they were all women.

But men? Men could marry Chu2.

“What’s wrong, Pareo? Is that some debt collection note or something?” Chu2, who had just entered the room, asked.

“No. Um. Chu2-sama, are you aware that the Japanese government still considers me a man?”

“Yes, but don’t worry about that. My family’s lawyer has all the paperwork ready so you can fix that the day you turn 22.”

“That’s just the thing. I don’t know if I _want_ to fix it.”

“What!? You’re the girliest girl I know! Why would you – err, I mean, if you are a man, I will do my best to support you, Pareo. Actually, I need to figure out a new name for you, don’t I…”

“No, that’s not it. I’m pretty sure that I’m a girl. It’s just that, I’m also pretty sure I want to marry you, Chu2-sama. And I can’t do that if I’m a woman.”

“I see. Unfortunately, I don’t have any easy solutions for you. But I will say, I don’t need the government to know that you’re a girl. And I don’t need the government to tell me that you love me, either. Piece of paper or no, if you want a big wedding in a fancy church, I won’t let anyone stop us. And we’ll both go there in dresses.”

Pareo really loved how confident and self-assured Chu2 could be. As always, the producer pushed Pareo to be true to herself. She was very grateful for that.

“You’re right, Chu2-sama. I don’t need some piece of paper from the government. Even if it would be nice to have…”

“Well, the government will either recognize your gender or recognize our love. For now, you can do one of those, at least. I can have my lawyer look into which one would be better from a practical standpoint. And either way, you can bet I’ll be donating some of my RAS earnings to get these stupid laws changed.”

“You’re a guardian angel to me, Chu2-sama, guiding and supporting me no matter what.”

“I’ve been called many things, but a guardian angel isn’t one of them. Thanks, though. And you support me too, Pareo. Anyway, I came to tell you I finished the synth line I was working on, so do you want to go on a date?”

“I’d love to!”

And they lived lesbianly ever after.


End file.
